


Silent

by P0ts4ndP4nsexual



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, I was really fucking depression while writing this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Trigger warning if yall read tags ig, We die like banshee's, its just mentioned tho, no beta we die like (wo)men, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0ts4ndP4nsexual/pseuds/P0ts4ndP4nsexual
Summary: “One last request?”She said, stepping away Iku nodded and lets their arm hang by their side.“What is it?”She gives the Flower child one last look and clasps her hands together,“Make it painless please.”They stare for a while, then they nod once more.“I’ll try”
Relationships: None





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Picture of Iku https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JPi3_LCDj6bBmyiisgdISAqWL7ID2efa/view?usp=drivesdk  
> Picture of Nikkō  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1C5dfcHVkxRokscYye4SmwZrPHp_fXCw3/view?usp=drivesdk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal night for Nikkō Hniv.  
> I’m churning this out at two or Five am so bear with me

She was just out on one of her nightly walks,Her mother was mad again and kicked her out for the night.It’s not like she’ll get in trouble anyways, the police don’t come here nor think about this small area on the outskirts of the city.

Plus, the nearest station is an hour away.It would be `Too much of a hassle to send someone out for something so small as a break in or a kid wandering the streets at this time.`They would say.

It’s just a stretch of land with about Ten apartment buildings and a handful of houses with a Food store and Gas station or two.There’s also the schools but the buildings are closer to the bigger parts of town, about a twenty to thirty-minute drive to the high school near the fast food joint.

She doesn’t know how long she’s been walking but it felt like hours before she realized she’s stopped at the Reiner's,She remembers the Broadcast from around late noon about a week ago... Something about a Killer moving to smaller places for less witnesses, nobody really cared about it.

Then someone suspicious was spotted behind the joint and Everyone freaked out.

There was a small raise in security but that was all that was done for the time. Even through all those warnings, the place was still open at this hour.Might as well chill inside until I can go back to the apartment,S’ not like a seventeen year old chilling in a McRiner's at 2 Am is a rare occurrence.

`-`

Hniv steps inside the food joint and sits at a table near the door like always,’wait for it-’ “Hi Interoh,what happened your mum kick you out again” And there it was,Terrif.

He’s a junior worker at the place from the highschool that takes the night shifts. A lot of jobs in this silly little town-he’s either had or applied. Hniv met him when she was hiding from other people behind the bleachers.

—Soo I had to do a thing and I will edit the chapter later on so yeah-


End file.
